sanosensei
by kasai shinju
Summary: chizuru es una chica muy aplicada, que empeiza a sentir una repentina atraccion por su sensei, sera correspondida?


¡Hola! Un nuevo fic pero este es de hakuouki shinsengumi kitan, jeje espero que les guste.

Harada -sensei.

Yukimura Chizuru, una chica de cabello largo, castaño claro y ojos cafés, miraba por la ventana del salón con aire ausente, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su profesor de historia que no llegaba, no le gustaba perder clases, pero sentí a que debía relajarse un poco los exámenes ya había concluido y ella había sacado las mejores notas, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa porque apareciera su sensei? Muy fácil, desde hacía unos días no lo veía igual, lo veía más atractivo, sentía que no había hombre más guapo que él, claro aparte de Hijikata-sensei, pero él era algo mas frio, y Harada -sensei era todo lo que ella deseaba, se regaño mentalmente al pensar en "deseaba" ella no era así, y sobre todo no tenia pensamientos ni fantasías con sus profesores.

¡Chizuru-chan!- le grito Ozen, su mejor amiga, una joven con el cabello corto y la parte de atrás larga, sus ojos eran de color morado y miraban a Chizuru con el ceño fruncido- ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

Ah, perdona Ozen-chan- rio nerviosa- estaba distraída.

Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a otro lado- bueno cambiando de tema, hoy nos podemos retirar temprano.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy asustada- digo ¿sucedió algo?

No, bueno si, el profesor harada se retiro temprano, porque se sentía mal o algo así dijeron- la miraba ilusionada- eso significa que podremos ir a la nueva tienda de dangos, ¿no te apetece uno Chizuru-chan?

Si- "que le habrá pasado a harada-sensei" pensaba la joven mientras miraba hacia la ventana, su mejor amiga vio que estaba distante y le pregunto qué le sucedía- ¿eh? N-nada Ozen-chan solo me preguntaba cual era la razón por la que harada-sensei nos diera las dos últimas clases del día, ese hombre nunca falta- suspiro- y yo que pensaba pedirle un trabajo especial para subir mi nota.

¿Cómo? ¿Un trabajo especial? ¡Pero si sacaste el mejor promedio en toda la clase!- grito escandalizada la oji morado- ya quisiera yo sacar tu promedio- dijo haciendo un puchero, Chizuru sonrió.

No es el mejor, Saito-san me gano- ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver a un chico de piel blanca como el papel, cabello morado y ojos azules, que siempre estaba callado, se encontraba guardando sus cuadernos cuando se fijo en las muchachas - el es un genio, saco el promedio perfecto- dijo con lastima, mientras retiraba la mirada del joven.

Sí, pero tú solo te quedaste abajo por dos decimas, mientras que yo y el resto del grupo nos quedamos abajo por cuatro puntos- Chizuru volvió a sonreír- no te burles de mi Yukimura- su amiga se disculpo y ella volvió a sonreír- que te parece si nos vamos de una vez ¿vale?

Si- caminaron hacia la puerta cuando chocaron contra alguien- l-lo siento- subió la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos morados, más oscuros que los de su amiga- Hijikata-sensei, el profesor harada no esta así que…

Ya sé que no está- se paso la mano por el cabello negro- me pidió que te entregara esto- Chizuru recibió un sobre de color amarillo con su nombre en el- dijo que quiere ese cuestionario resuelto mañana en la mañana y que tendrás las dos decimas que te faltaron- la joven abrió los ojos a más no poder- eso es todo, con permiso- se fue murmurando cosas como "por qué el maldito de sano me pide estas cosas a mi"

Bien, harás ese cuestionario después de que hayamos comido los dangos- las dos jóvenes asintieron para después comenzar a reírse.

A la mañana siguiente Chizuru buscaba al profesor, le sorprendía saber que había pensado en ella, aunque no de la forma que ella quisiera, pero algo era algo, le encantaba ver su cabello largo hasta los hombros de color rojo, sus ojos dorados y su sonrisa sexy, se detuvo repentinamente, ella no era así y ya no estaba a discusión de seguro el profesor tendría muchas novias y nunca le haría caso a ella, un poco triste continuo su búsqueda hasta que llego al aula de música que se encontraba en el segundo piso, ahí estaba el, sentado escuchando un disco de Chopin. Se acerco poco a poco y dejo el folder, encima del escritorio, se disponía a salir cuando una mano la detuvo.

Chizuru ¿tan pronto te vas?- la joven se quedo estática- dime que te pareció el cuestionario- cuando dijo eso, Chizuru soltó lentamente el aire, decepcionada, de cierta forma esperaba que ocurriera lo mismo que sucedía en las películas románticas, que la detuviera y la girara para besarla, pero después pensó que era estúpido pensar que un profesor como él se fijaría en ella.

Estuvo fácil sensei- no lo miro a los ojos lo cual extraño al pelirrojo, ella siempre lo miraba para retarlo en sus cuestionarios, se fijo que estaba sonrojada y que dios lo perdonara pero nunca había visto a alguien tan linda como ella, a veces pensaba que era un ángel, y cuando impartía su clase sobre historia mundial se imaginaba a ella como una diosa griega, o vestida con un kimono de aquellos años, mientras lo esperaba, pero negó, era imposible que ella se fijara en él- ¿le ocurre algo sensei?

¿Eh? No, no es nada, revisare tu cuestionario y…- no sabía que mas decir esperaba poder tenerla con el más tiempo- y… debo ser un idiota para dejar escapar una oportunidad así- Chizuru no entendió, pero pronto se vio abrazada a su sensei- se que lo que voy a decir no es apropiado, si alguien se entera perderé mi trabajo, pero desde hace meses que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, el hecho de verte combatir en mi clase contra Hajime-kun me fascina. Imaginarte como una diosa de la mitología igual- la separo de su pecho e hizo que lo mirara- no sé en qué momento ocurrió esto pero. Te amo Chizuru- la joven no podía creer lo que había oído, su sensei la amaba y ella descubrió que también lo quería, lo miro unos segundos más a los ojos antes de acercarse y besarlo, Sanosuke se quedo paralizado pero después correspondió a su beso, al principio ambos habían comenzado con un ligero roce de bocas, pero después el pelirrojo pidió permiso con su lengua para profundizar el contacto a lo cual la chica accedió, algo sonrojada, sintió como él invadía su cavidad, como acariciaba su lengua con la suya, como daba ligeros mordiscos en sus labios, para después volver a besarla, era una danza sincronizada, en la cual ambas fuerzas luchaban no por competir, si no por demostrar quien daba más amor, la joven fue retrocediendo hasta quedar encima del piano, mientras Sanosuke pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, ambos iban perdiendo noción de lo que hacían, ya no recordaban en donde se encontraban solo eran capaces de sentir, Chizuru paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven profesor, para después acariciar su espalda, mientras que harada acariciaba su cintura o sus piernas, iban demasiado rápido y ambos lo sabían pero querían mas, con cuidado se fueron separando mientras aun tenían los ojos cerrados, pero el sensei no fue capaz de contenerse y comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven, ella soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras apretaba las manos contra la camisa del profesor, tan enfrascados estaban en su placer que no se dieron cuenta cuando la alarma sonó, anunciando el inicio de la segunda hora, ni tampoco oyeron las voces de los alumnos que tomarían clase en esa aula, hasta que Chizuru recobro el hilo solo para ver cómo había figuras detrás del cristal polarizado y como se iba corriendo la puerta, como pudo alejo al profesor de ella, se acomodo la ropa y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, era su grupo el que tenia clase en ese momento, mientras Sanosuke se levantaba con pesar, estaba tan inmerso en lo suyo que el caer con el trasero no fue lo más lindo, pero se dio cuenta de que Chizuru tuvo un motivo, agarro sus cosas.

Oh, Chizuru chan ya están aquí- dijo Ozen mirando a su ruborizada amiga- harada sensei usted también- miro a su amiga y luego a su profesor, Chizuru tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

Y así con una última mirada ambos jóvenes se prometían continuar con lo anterior y Chizuru se preguntaría que fue lo que la atrajo de harada-sensei. No lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura ya no sería solo un sensei, sería su sensei. Sano-sensei

No se que opinen, es que me gusta un poco esta pareja aunque mi preferida es Hijikata y Chizuru pero, jeje se me ocurrió, jajaja, lo de la escena medio mm subida la verdad no tuve el valor de hacer lemon me dio ñañaras a ver si otro día con la mente más perversa lo logro, gracias por leerme y por sus cometarios en los fics anteriores.


End file.
